


Pocky Kiss

by Squid_Ink



Series: The Eagle and the Cross [42]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Haytham is in this for shits and giggles, Pocky kiss, companion fic to the-solar-surfer's fanart, my heart still hurts due to Unity's ending, pocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While rehearsing for a school play, Arno and Élise take a break and share a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocky Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSolarSurfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSolarSurfer/gifts).



"Alright, half hour lunch break," the director called. The drama students all sighed with relief, muttering about how uncomfortable their period costumes were. Arno wriggled his red neck cloth back and forth a bit in an effort to loosen it. The costumes were such a pain to get in and out of nobody bothered to change for a lunch break. Arno glanced about the milling crowd of students, looking for Élise, didn't see her, so decided to head around back to grab his lunchbox.

He sat there, behind the stage, eating his lunch in silence and reading Macbeth, which was required for English. "There you are," Élise said, as she nudged his foot. "I've been looking all over for you."

"I didn't see you," Arno replied as Élise plopped down beside him. She reached into his lunchbox and grabbed the packet of pocky he had packed. "What do you think of the play?"

"Whomever thought it was a good idea to do _Las Unit_ _é_ is an idiot," Élise sighed. "The book was written by the Marquis de Sade after the French Revolution."

"I know," Arno said, "I looked up the book when I was cast for Arnaud."

Élise opened the packet of pocky, giggling. "You're such a nerd Arno." She kissed his cheek. "But I love you."

Arno blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Jeez, Élise…"

"Ah-ah, I'm _Élisabeth_ remember," Élise teased, snuggling against him. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Isn't their story tragic though?"

"Hm," Arno ran his hand along Élise's arm before threading his fingers with hers. "I guess. I mean, Arnaud was just a poor soldier under Napoleon's command and Élisabeth was the daughter of a noble. They worked together to track down Élisabeth's father's killer but in the end Élisabeth is dead and Arnaud is imprisoned for her murder."

"It's not fair," Élise whispered, "is it?" She took a bite of the pocky she swiped from Arno.

"No, it's not," Arno muttered, he glanced at Élise as she devoured the pocky in three bites. "You know those are mine," he said.

"I know," Élise smiled at him. "Oh!" a devilish glint in her green eyes. "Let's do the pocky kiss!"

"The what?" Arno arched a brow.

"Oh my god, Arno! You eat pocky but don't watch anime?"

"I like pocky, because I can eat it while readying and not make a mess all over my books," Arno muttered. Élise laughed, leaning against him.

"You are such a nerd, Arno, but you're my nerd." Élise said and sat up, "Stupid costume. I swear, I can't imagine women wearing corsets nowadays. They are terribly uncomfortable."

"So, what is this pocky kiss?" Arno asked. Élise smiled.

"It's like the spaghetti kiss from _Lady and the Tramp_. We each start at one end and meet in the middle," Élise said and pulled out another piece of pocky. Arno stared at it before biting the end he was offered. Élise bit her end. Arno felt stupid, munching on the pocky with Élise.

They met in the middle, Arno taking the chance to kiss her, and stealing the last bit of pocky from her. Her lips tasted of chocolate and cookie, and the cherry lip gloss she liked to use. He felt her hand on his chest and the other hand on his shoulder. His tongue graced her lips and she parted them, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. Her moan sent shudders down his spine.

"What do you two think you're doing!" a voice snapped. Arno and Élise pulled away and looked up at the director, his dark brown silver streaked hair was pulled back into a tail at his nape.

"Mr. Kenway," Arno stammered, shocked that Haytham Kenway, the drama teacher and director caught them. "We were just uh…"

"Practicing for the balloon kiss," Élise lied smoothly, as she stood up.

"Well, enough, it's time to get back to rehearsal," Haytham said, glanced at his clipboard before walking back towards the stage, barking orders as he went. Arno stood up and took Élise's hand.

"Good cover," Arno said and Élise flashed him a smile. "I still don't like him though."

"Would you rather have Germain?" Élise asked. Arno balked, thinking of the French teacher, whom all the students called the Teacher from Hell.

"No," Arno said as he took Élise's hand and headed towards the stage, "no, Mr. Kenway is fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft
> 
> Companion piece for the-solar-surfer's pocky kiss fanart. She accidentally drew them in their normal 18th century clothes, instead of modern day clothes. So… Arno and Élise are partaking in a school place called Las Unité which was written by Marquis de Sade. It's basically Unity only without the whole Templar and Assassin thing.
> 
> Save an author; leave a review.
> 
> Nemo
> 
> PS: Threw Haytham in as their drama teacher for shits and giggles. :P


End file.
